Behind These Hazel Eyes
by fran-chan808
Summary: Inspired by the song, Behind these Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Yumi is going through a lot of pain and is trying to get through on her own. What happens when Sachiko finds out the situation? SachikoxYumi
1. Bruises

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters of Marimite.

**A/N: **Alo~ha everyone! sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time I had no computer so yeah, it's good to be back. Please dont mind too much of my wiriting, English isn't my first language. Hope you enjoy!

oh and to try and shake off some dramaticness I'll just add in a few this and that in the end.

* * *

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_You won't get to see the tears I cried_

_Behind these Hazel eyes…_

* * *

**Yumi**

Hissing softly while dabbing the wet cloth on my cheek, trying to at least clean the cut and wipe the dry blood off. _I'm so stupid! Why the hell do I stay with him? Why can't I get out? _As I try to figure out the answers to my own question, slowly the tears began to fall. I slam my fist on the bathroom sink, ignoring the stinging pain that shot up my arm.

"I want out," I say to myself, "but how?"

Just then I heard a knock at my door, "Yumi," it was my brother, "can I come in?" I sit down on my bed and hid my face with my pillow, "sure Yuuki," I answered.

Yuuki opened the door and walked in, "are you alright? I heard a noise from in here."

"Of course Yuuki, I-I just stubbed my toe that's all," I lied.

Yuuki tilted his head, looking at me, curious "why are you hiding?" he asked as he tried to pull the pillow away from my face. Before I could protest it was too late, he had the pillow already in his hand. Yuuki looked at me then he dropped the pillow and widened his eyes, looking in disbelief, "wh-what happened?" he asked softly. I tried to pull out a smile saying it's alright, but my smile got shaky, "it's alright Yuuki, don't freak, I just fell."

"You're lying! Did he hit you?" Yuuki was starting to get angry, it was very rare of him to do so. I really don't like to see my brother angry. "No Yuuki…" my voice failed me when it shook.

Yuuki stood up angrily, "stop lying! Why are you defending him!?" I winced slightly and I backed up to my wall, then brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them to bury my face. It wasn't for a long time when I felt Yuuki's arms around me, "gomen Yumi, I didn't mean to yell at you," he comforted me for a while more until he spoke again, "you need to find away to get out of this relationship, get away from him. I don't want to see you hurt Yumi, I hate seeing you like this." I could feel my brother tremble slightly, before he kissed my forehead and got off my bed. Without another word, he left.

I stood and walked to my mirror, the bruise now purple, I touched it lightly which caused me to hiss at the pain, I sighed thinking about Onee-sama, "what would she say if Onee-sama sees this?" I was on my way to bed and I heard the phone ring, I didn't bother to answer so I shrugged, just then the ringing stopped only to have someone knocking on my door.

"Yumi," it was Yuuki again, I groaned in irritation when he opened the door, "what is it?" I asked not hiding how I felt in my tone. "You have someone on the phone for you."

Quickly I sat up on my bed with wide eyes and I asked, "W-who is it?" _oh I hope it's not him. _I started to get scared and worried. I could tell that Yuuki knew of what I was thinking when he smiled, "don't worry, it's just Sachiko-san." I sighed in relief and took the phone, "thank you Yuuki." I closed the door and sat on my bed.

"Moshi moshi," I answered.

"Yumi," Onee-sama sounded worried, "is everything alright?" she asked softly.

"Of course Onee-sama, why do you ask?"

"Well I heard you and Yuuki-san talking and by the sound of your voice you were annoyed, was this bad timing for you?"

I groaned once again and smiled, "it's nothing," I responded "and don't worry, I'm glad you called, was there something you needed from me?"

"You know you can tell me anything Yumi," she said softly.

I nodded slightly, knowing that Onee-sama couldn't see it then she spoke again, "I was just thinking of you and wanted to see if you were alright, seeing that you rushed today after the Yamayurikai meeting." I blushed when hearing that Onee-sama was thinking of me and I felt a smile spread on my face.

"Arigato Onee-sama, I'm alright. I forgot that I was suppose to be home early." I lied, I sure hope Onee-sama didn't notice.

"I'm glad to hear it Yumi, well I'll be putting the phone down, have a good night and I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Onee-sama."

I hung up the phone then sighed before standing up to put the phone back in it's place. _Tomorrow, this thing is still going to be visible then. _I thought as I walked back to my room. Once I was inside I plopped on my bed and immediately fell into slumber.

**The Next Day**

Slowly I opened my eyes, when I did I just turned onto my side lazily, _I seriously don't want to go to school today _I thought to myself. I groaned loudly then lift myself up off the bed.

"Yumi are you up?" my brother called from the other side of my room door.

"Yes, Yuuki I'm up, I'll come out in a minute."

I heard his footsteps fade slowly, a waited a while more then I went back to getting ready for school. After I was done I stood at my mirror and stared at the now blue mark on my face. "Dammit!" I cursed under my breath. I then grabbed my book bag and went downstairs.

"Good morning Yumi-chan," my mother greetedwith a smile when she turned away from the stove to face me. I greeted back with just a smile and sat at the table across from Yuuki, then I felt my mother take a hold of my chin and I soon turned myself to look at her. My mother frowned and I winced when she caressed the bruise, "What happened, Yumi-chan?" she asked so softly only I could hear it. I looked away from mother to my plate and responded, "I made him upset, it's okay mother, I'll do better." I heard her sigh before she kissed my bruise, "be careful okay?" I nodded and started eating.

Yuuki and I are walking to the bus stop in silence until my brother broke it, "is he going to see you today?" all I did was nod, I really didn't feel like talking today…

We both sat and rode. Yuuki got out first then myself, when I got out of the bus, a tall male was standing just straight a head from where I stood, his blonde hair blowing in the wind and his green eyes looking at the sidewalk. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and smoking his cigarette. I smiled lightly and walked to him, "ohaiyou, Keith-kun," I said softly. He looked at me and smiled back, "ah Yumi-chan, I missed you," he said killing the butt on the wall and flicking it into the bushes and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I missed you too Keith-kun."

He took my hand then pulled me toward him, I looked to my left then my right before looking up at him, "K-Keith-kun, I can't be seen with you here."

"And why not?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"This is an all girls academy, a male would attract attention and rumors would start to spread." Keith-kun smiled then wraps his arms around my waist before bending his neck down to kiss me. I kissed him back lightly, but then I found myself being twirled and pinned to the wall. Keith-kun's hands were now on both sides of my head and his kiss were starting to get forceful. Not too long I felt him separate my lips with his and his tongue entered with a lot of force. I tried pushing him away, because I was having difficulty breathing, but he wouldn't budge.

"Keith-kun," I muffled still trying to push him. I then felt his hand going up my shirt, I gasped and pushed him full force that made him accidentally bump into another girl who was from Lillian, though I paid no mind to her, "Keith-kun please!" before I could say more Keith-kun pushed me back into the wall hard that made me moan softly in pain, he gripped my shoulder so tight it added more into the pain that was spreading on my back, "now, now Yumi-chan you don't want to upset me so early in the morning."

I looked pass Keith-kun and seen that the girl he bumped into was staring, I looked at her for help and she ran away towards Lillian University. I made my vision go back to Keith-kun, "you're hurting me," I said softly in pain.

He let me go with a chuckle, "I'll pick you up after school, Yumi-chan." Keith-kun gave me another kiss and walked away.

I leaned on the wall for a bit of support, but I couldn't stand any longer my legs felt weak. I slid onto the sidewalk with my knees to my chest and once again I buried my head, hiding my face from the world.

"Yumi-chan!"

"Rosa Chinesis en bouton!"

I peeked up from my knees and I seen that girl and Sei-sama crouching down in front of me, looking worried.

"Sei-sama," I whispered, I looked at the girl and smiled with a nod. The girl blushed and nodded back before standing up and walking through the gates. Moving my gaze back to Sei-sama, she pat my head softly, "are you okay, that girl told me you were in trouble." I smiled at Sei-sama and nodded again, "I'm fine Sei-sama." Sei-sama smiled back and stood up, "I'm glad to hear it, now lets get you off from the ground, you don't want Sachiko to see you like that now do you?" she reached her hand out to me and I took it. With one light tug Sei-sama helped me stand, my knees were still weak so it didn't last long before I lost balance. I was about to fall back onto the pavement, but was saved by the former White Rose, she caught me and lift me up bridal style, I blushed softly.

"You should be careful Yumi-chan, don't want you to get hurt, Sachiko will kill me," Sei grinned.

I blushed more, feeling Sei-sama's hand somewhere I don't want it to be and wiggled in her arms, "Sei-sama? Can you please put me down?"

"Yes, I would deeply appreciate it if you put my Petite Souer down," a cold voice was heard behind us, Sei-sama looked up and I turned my head back to see Onee-sama, glaring at the blonde.

"O-Onee-sama!" I squealed and jumped out of Sei-sama's arms, though once again I lost balance and fell forward into Onee-sama's arms. I looked up at Onee-sama to apologize, but I felt her arms wrap around me tighter while she kept glaring at Sei-sama, "please refrain from touching my souer in that way Sei-sama," Onee-sama warned her as always, which brought a bigger grin on the woman's face, "why Sachiko, in what way was I touching your petite souer hmm? Were you watching where my hand was at? I didn't know you had it in you to look at Yumi-chan's --"

"That's enough Sei-sama! I suggest you go to your own school." Onee-sama interrupted.

With a smile Sei-sama bowed slightly and walked the opposite to where we were standing to her Lillian University. Again I looked at Onee-sama and she was gritting her teeth, I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Onee-sama," I called softly. She looked down at me, frowning "are you alright Yumi?"

"Yes Onee-sama, don't worry about me," I smiled.

Onee-sama let me go and took my hand gently, I looked up at her and smiled while she looked ahead though on the corner of her lips there was a small curl. I intertwined our hands and we were on our way to Mari-sama's Statue.

_

* * *

_

**Break time...**

Sachiko: *glares at Sei* Author! What was the meaning of Sei holding Yumi like that!

Fran: *gulps* sorry Sachiko-sama, I wanted to see at least a small interaction between Yumi and Sei.

Sachiko: *twitches and moves her glare to Fran*

Fran: *squeaks* i-it was just a small one *shows tiny space between index and thumb*

Sei: *throws her arms over Fran's shoulder and grins at Sachiko* hey just be happy that you got Yumi-chan in the end *looks down at Fran* hmm~ though I'd much rather hold you~ *squee~ze*

Fran: AHHHHH! Sei-sama, no let go of me! *struggles*

Yumi: *bounces to the screen* would you mind slapping a reveiw for Fran-chan? Well I hope to see you again in the next chapter everyone! *waves*

(in the background)

Fran: YUMI-CHAN HEEEELP!!


	2. Hiding

**A/N: **Aloha people! Here's another chapter to this story, I'm trying to keep this story under 10 chapters cuz I already have an idea on my next story I really want to get to it, though I also want to finish Behind These Hazel Eyes before doing so.

A big Mahalo to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. For the questions that were asked, they will be answered throughout the story.

* * *

**Sachiko **

Yumi and I prayed at Maria-sama's statue and when we were finished we continued for the Rose mansion. As we were walking I looked down at Yumi at the corner of my eye, she's growing into a beautiful woman, _so beautiful, _I think to myself, I then realize what I was doing, so I compose myself and look back straight a head.

"Ohaiyou Rosa Chinesis, Rosa Chinesis en bouton!" I first year greeted my petite souer and I.

"Ah! Doesn't Yumi-sama look pretty today?" another first year squealed.

Yumi looked toward the girls and smiled timidly, "eh… ohaiyou," she said nervously, even still a few girls swooned over her. Softly, I sighed "don't encourage them Yumi, it'll end up hurting them when you do." Yumi nodded quietly and just passed all the blushing girls ignoring their greetings.

When we made it into the Rose Mansion, Yumi went straight for the stove boiling us some water and making tea. I felt that Yumi was being awfully quiet today, so I walked up to her. Once I was behind her I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Yumi," I said. I could feel that my petite souer had tensed and gasped softly making her finger touch the hot kettle Yumi whimpered softly as she held her burning finger close. I frowned at her then took her hand.

"Onee-sama," she said softly with a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Yumi I didn't mean to scare you," I said moving her hand under the sink, turning on the cold water. Yumi shook her head and smiled, "it was my fault Onee-sama, I had my mind on something else." Looking down at Yumi something bluish black caught my eye, "Yumi, you're hurt," I said then cupped her cheek gently.

"It's nothing, you know how clumsy I get," she smiled. Being the expert on masks and fake smiles I knew that Yumi was hiding. I took both of her shoulders and bent to her level, "Yumi, did someone do this to you?" when she didn't answer my grip on her got tighter and I lightly shook her, "tell me Yumi!" Yumi shut her eyes and whimpered again, "Onee-sama, you're hurting me." I gasped, widening my eyes then I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, stroking her hair, "I'm so sorry Yumi." She just buried her face to my shoulder and gripped on my sleeve.

The rest of the Roses and their petite souers came in to the room and they all looked at us worried seeing that Yumi was hiding away from everyone. Touko came in and when she saw Yumi looking distressed, she rushed to her Onee-sama, "Onee-sama! what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Yumi looked up and smiled, still trying to get the art of masking and failed, "really Touko-chan don't worry about me, I'll be alright." Touko wasn't convinced, but she didn't want to make Yumi uncomfortable, so she sighed softly "yes Onee-sama," and took her seat right next to her.

Yumi looked tired and hurt, was it because of me? Is there something going on at home and she won't tell me about it? I met Yumi's parents and they look like the kind of people who would never hurt their children, nor any living being. Is there someone else in Yumi's life that I don't know about?

I pushed my thoughts to the side and looked up at everyone who were still looking at Yumi concerned.

"May we start the meeting?" I interrupted everyone's thoughts on my sister.

"Y-yes Sachiko, we should," Rei said softly.

**After school**

The Yamayurikai finished off the meeting we had after school so together we walked towards the gates. Yumi was still quiet, she walked next to me with her head down and her hand was gripping on her book bag tightly. We were in the front of the group so there was no doubt that all the other members weren't watching the scene.

"A-ano," Yumi said quietly while she kept walking, then she turned to us and smiled, "I really am alright everyone so stop worrying about me okay?" she then looked to the gates, "I'm sorry, but I have to go," she bowed in apology and walked towards the entrance quickly.

We all looked on wondering what changed her mood, from my little sister our gazes went to the gates where a man with blonde hair stood. Yumi stopped and looked up at him, her face looked as if she was nervous, she was saying something, but we were too far to hear. The man just smiled and played with one of her pigtails, then he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they disappeared on the other side of the school walls.

I just stared at the empty space and started walking, I didn't know I was practically running towards the gates, having everyone else follow me, "Sachiko wait!" Rei called out to me. I didn't want to hear any of it, was that really Yumi going home with a male? Or was it my imagination? My question was answered when I went around the corner and saw that male with his arms around Yumi as how the two left, only that he was kissing her forehead. I looked at him and my hand clenched into a fist, my arms were shaking and my knuckles turning white.

Rei had her hand on my shoulder, "Sachiko?" she called. I shook her hand off and turned around, "why didn't she tell me about that, _that_ _male!!" _I said pointing to the two ahead. I looked away with my bangs covering my eyes, I tried to hide my pain, "I thought she would tell me everything, that she won't keep secrets from me." I didn't understand why would Yumi keep something so important from me.

"Maybe Yumi just wanted to wait for the right time Sachiko, wouldn't you do the same thing?" Rei said, looking at the other girls who were still looking a head.

Yoshino squinted her eyes and said, "I think we should follow them."

I shot my head up while everyone else looked at her as if she was crazy, I looked at her, willing to go ahead with what she said, "Yoshino-san, don't you think it's rude to follow them, I'm sure they would like their privacy," Shimako-san said quietly with Noriko standing near, though she too were looking on suspiciously, "I agree with Yoshino-sama, that man doesn't look safe."

"Yoshino," Rei said softly looking down at her cousin then puts her hand on her shoulder, "do you really think there's something going on with that guy Yumi's with?" Yoshino looked up at her cousin then nodded, "Yumi-san didn't look comfortable in front of him and by her facial expression she didn't want to be near him."

"Then that's final, we're going to follow them," I said interrupting the conversation and I moved forward.

"Wait Sachiko, you can't just follow them like that," a voice stopped me in my tracks, I turned around to see a grinning blonde standing in the middle of the circle the other girls have formed. I was about to say something, but Sei-sama beat me to it, turning to face the other roses while her back went to me, "you have to be sneaky, you don't want to follow them in the open, you get caught and it's all over!" Sei-sama turned around again to face me, she looked determined and excited. She then placed a clenched hand on her hip and pointed ahead where my petite souer and that male had already dissapeared.

"Let's do some Yumi-chan stalking!"

* * *

**Break time..**

Yoshino: Yumi-chan stalking? *wrinkles her nose* where on earth did you come up with something like that Fran-chan?

Fran: *lifts her hands in defense* don't look at me, it wasn't in the script.

*Everyone turns to Sei*

Sei: What? Had to add a name to it.

Rei: Couldn't it just be Operation follow Yumi-chan?

Sei: *shakes head* nope too long.

Sachiko: That's not an excuse!

Fran: Could you calm down Sachiko-sama, it's just a name.

Sachiko: *glares*

Fran: *sweat drops* um.. *turns to everyone else* shall we move on?

Everyone (except Sachiko): Ha~i!

Sei: *waves* see you all in the next chapter!

Yoshino: yep, we're going to see what's up with Yumi-chan and that guy. It won't be too long before the chapter comes up right Fran-chan?

Fran: I hope so. Oh! And please review for me, it's nice to know what everyone thinks. A Hui Hou! *waves*


	3. Following Yumi

**A/N:**

Aloha everybody! Fran-chan here, I know I said that I was going to post this chapter earlier than I was suppose to, but I got busy with so many other things. The next chapter of the story is here so be happy! Hehe just kidding, well enjoy. Maha~lo!

* * *

**Sachiko**

We were walking down the side walk together until we reached towards the bus stop, there we saw Yumi and that male sitting on a bench, Sei-sama moved on the side to the bushes, so we followed along, Yoshino-san was sitting right next to Sei-sama looking just as excited, watching the couple.

Crouching behind the bushes wasn't very comfortable with us being on our hands and knees, I lost track on how long we were sitting here all I know was that my legs were getting sore, "Sei-sama, how long must we stay like this?" When she turned to look at me it gave me a good view of the two.

The blonde male was playing with one of Yumi's pigtails and not too long he leaned down to her about to kiss her, but then she turned her head away, "Keith-kun, we can't do this in public, people will see," she said softly. He put an arm around Yumi's shoulder and pulled her close to him then whispered in her ear, "do you want to upset me Yumi-chan?" I could see that Yumi tensed up while I caught sight of the male tightening his grip.

"N-no, K-Keith-kun" Yumi stuttered.

The man smiled and leaned down to my little sister again, she just stayed until his lips pressed onto hers. I dug my nails into the grass and gritted my teeth, _how dare he kisses her! _I thought to myself, I looked up again and seen that Yumi was trying to push him off, "Keith-kun!" she muffled. The man known as Keith pushed her down on the bench, I stood up and started to walk out, but Sei-sama caught my hand, "Sachiko hold on," I glared down at her and yanked my hand out of her grip, "don't tell me what to do Sei-sama," I continued onto my walk, but then I heard Sei-sama sigh, then she stood, "alright Sachiko let's go," and shw walked passed me.

"Eh?" I asked.

She turned to me and grinned, "I can't have you going on a head without me, you wouldn't know what to do." Sei-sama then walked to Yumi and her _friend_. I sighed and followed our former Rose.

"Oi Yumi-chan, cheating on me already?" Sei-sama waved and smiled like what my little sister was doing was alright.

"S-Sei-sama!?"

The male on her looked at us uninterested then pulled back, crossing his legs and arms. He looked rather disappointed, wouldn't at least try to hide it either. That Keith creased his brows in irritation "well Yumi-chan, who's your friend?" Sei-sama asked bending down to look at him. He looked up at Sei-sama then grabbed Yumi's hand and gave her his own grin, "I'm Yumi-chan's boyfriend." While I flinched at what he claimed himself to be, Sei-sama decided to play around, she placed a hand on her heart and looked at Yumi like she was hurt, "you just broke my heart Yumi-chan, I thought you and I had a thing together, do you not love me anymore?" Sei-sama made herself sound sweet and soft even I would've fallen for that, but knowing Sei-sama, we can't tell when she's playing or when she's serious.

I heard Yumi whimper very softly, I turned to her and she was smiling, but it looked like a smile that says she's in pain. I looked down at her hand and saw that he was firmly holding her hand, like he was squeezing it. _He's hurting her! Is he the cause of that bruise on her cheek? If he is he's going to pay! _I stop Sei-sama before she could say anymore and looked at Yumi, "Yumi we should take you home," was all I could say at the moment. Her pained expression grew on her face and my temper was rising, "it's okay Onee-sama, Keith-kun said that he would take me home."

"Yumi-san! Sachiko-sama! Sei-sama!" we all turned and Yoshino-san was waving at us happily with Rei following behind with a soft expression, looks like they're willing to jump in as well. Then Shimako and Noriko was following behind the Yellow Roses being quiet as usual, I looked at them shocked, _why did they come out? _I thought as they came closer.

"Yoshino-san, Rei-sama, Shimako-san, Noriko-chan," Yumi said their names smiling. Then I looked at the male, he looked irritated and upset. Yumi pulled her hand from his grip and he looked at her, glaring. She pretended that she didn't see, though I saw a flinch at his gaze. Keith turned and looked at the rest of the Yamayurikai members angrily, with all of here there's no way that he'll do anything. Now all we have to do is get Yumi away from him.

Yoshino-san ran to Yumi and pulled her arm, making my petite souer stand up from the bench and just walked away with Yumi, as if Keith wasn't there, "come Yumi-san, Rei made us cake you have to try it!" Yumi widened her eyes and looked back at her _friend_ then smiled nervously "I'm sorry Keith-kun, I'll make it up to you!" she called out as Yoshino pulled her more.

Keith stood up from his seat and yelled at all of us, "just where are all of you getting at!?"

"Noriko, you should follow Yumi-san and Yoshino-san," Shimako said softly, looking at her petite souer. Noriko nodded and caught up to them.

We all looked at the male as we surrounded him, leaving our innocent acting for our serious expressions, I was the first to speak, "now I know that it's you that's been hurting my little sister, I suggest you stay away from her if you value your life." Keith creased his brows angrily, "are you threatening me?" he asked.

"With you threatening Yumi-chan, it's fair," Sei-sama said this time, very serious surprisingly without her grin.

"So let me tell you again, stay away from Yumi, or I will do it for you," I said and with that I turned and walked the same path as Yoshino, Yumi, and Noriko. The rest of the girls and Sei-sama followed, I could feel Keith's glare, burning holes at my back, but I did not mind it.

* * *

**Break time..**

Fran: *eating Rei-sama's cake* Mm I always wanted to try this! It's delicious!! *blushes with twinkling eyes*

Yoshino: *busts through the door with Yumi* Hey! Couldn't you wait for us!?

Yumi: Yoshino-san, don't yell at Fran-chan she was hungry.

Fran: Yeah, so leave me alone will you? I haven't eaten for a while ahhh *eats another piece*

Everyone else: *comes in*

Rei: Well looks like someone started eating cake without us.

Fran: I'm the author so I get to go first.*grins*

Keith: *comes by the door* Ooh cake!

Sachiko: *shuts the door in Keith's face* Not for you.

Sei: Well Sachiko, that was awful mean of you.

Sachiko: *huffs* I don't care lets just eat Rei's cake. *walks towards cake*

Yumi: *bounce* Yes! Lets!

Fran: *waves* We'll everyone it's not the end of Behind These Hazel Eyes or Keith-kun yet, so hang in there alright?

Everyone: WHAT!?!?

Fran: What what?

Sachiko: Not the end of Keith!?

Fran: Oops I've said too much, like I said hang on. *stuffs the last piece of cake in her mouth and runs away*

Everyone except Yumi: *runs after Fran* YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO GET BACK HERE!!!

Yumi: *still sitting down* Ahom! *and eating cake*


	4. How It Started

**A/N: **Hey! I am soooooo sorry that i haven't posted in so long, a big thanks to those that have reveiwed my story and added to their favorites. Ever since high school has ended it's been very busy for me.. i'll try to make a quicker update on the last chapter.

* * *

**Yumi**

Yoshino-san dragged me all the way to her house with Noriko-chan following closely, "Yoshino-san you don't need to drag me I can walk by myself," I said nervously. I look behind us and see Onee-sama and everyone else coming, "what's going on? Why did you just pull me like that away from Keith-kun?" although I sounded shocked, in the inside I was very grateful to everyone, they saved me.

Once we got inside Yohsino-san's house, my best friend finally let me go a little too quickly because I almost lost balance, but I kept it, "don't act like you're not happy to get away from that guy you were with, why didn't you tell us?" Yoshino-san looked upset and hurt. I sighed and stood straight while the rest of the Yamayurikai members got in with Sei-sama too.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you all, I wanted to wait till it was the right time and till I could gather up the courage," I looked down in shame and played with the hem of my skirt.

"And when was that going to be? Till you were in the hospital!?" Onee-sama raised her voice. I shut my eyes waiting for her to say more, I was also on the verge of tears just knowing that Onee-sama was angry because of me is not easy to take. Just then I felt a hand on my head and I looked up to see Sei-sama smiling down at me for a short while then looked towards Onee-sama, "calm down Sachiko, there's no need for you to raise your voice at Yumi-chan, let her explain."

Onee-sama sighed and walked to me opening her arms, "I'm sorry Yumi," she said softly. I walked into her arms and she wrapped them around me.

"It's alright Onee-sama," I buried my face to her shoulder then looked up at her just for a while then to everyone else, "alright I'll tell you all what happened."

Everyone got seated, Rei-sama and Yoshino-san on the floor, Shimako-san and Noriko-chan on the sofa, Sei-sama on a stool then Onee-sama sat on a near by chair, as for myself I stood in front so that I could explain easily. I took a deep breath then went on to my story.

_**Flashback**_

_Yumi was walking to the bus stop after school, she really wasn't in a good mood, she and her family were having financial problems so she wants to help by finding a job and that job hunting turned out to be today. Yumi took whatever applications she could get her hands on and when it was getting late she decided to just head home already._

_The brown haired pig-tailed looked up to the bus stop and there sat a man, although he was sitting he looked tall and very handsome, not an interest to Yumi, but she still thought of him as handsome. He had blonde hair and he was sitting back smoking a cigarette when he looked up at Yumi, she could see his blue eyes perfectly she admit that they were beautiful, but not as much as her Onee-sama's._

_When she finally reached the bus stop she didn't pay no mind to the male and just turned around to lean on a pole then waited for the bus to arrive. As she waited she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her, knowing that it was the blonde's blue eyes for there were no one else around at the moment. At the corner of her eye she could see how the blonde was looking at her, roaming his eyes all over her body, Yumi began to feel uncomfortable. She fidgeted with her fingers, looking down and moved her weight on to another leg._

"_Well you've been standing there for quite sometime, do you wish to sit down? There's enough room here for one more person," his voice was deep and charming, but it had no affect on the brunette, she just looked at him and smiled, "no thank you, the bus will be here soon, so there really is no use in sitting down," Yumi then looked ahead starting to grow impatient and finally the bus was on it's way down the road. Inside Yumi rejoiced, happy to get away from this man. _

_The bus stopped in front of her and she immediately walked in, once inside Yumi sat on the first seat she laid eyes on, she sighed then slumped onto the seat._

"_Excuse me Miss but may I sit with you? All the other seats are taken," Yumi looked up to see the same blonde, smiling at her. She looked behind her and indeed all of the seats were full. Yumi smiled back and scooted over without a word then looked out the window. _

"_Do you catch the bus often?" the blonde asked softly._

_Yumi looked at him and answer "yes I do though this is the first time I've caught the bus this late," she then looked back out the window as if the blonde said nothing at all._

"_My name is Handa Keith by the way, may I know yours?" he asked. Yumi was starting to get irritated with this man, but did her best to hide that irritation on her face she then looked at him with a masked smile, "Fukuzawa Yumi," was all she said before yet again looking away._

"_Yumi huh? That's a cute name, so what is a cute young girl like yourself doing catching the bus so late hm?" he asked leaning himself closer to the younger girl. Yumi leaned away from the man "I was just out looking for a job is all," she said nervously. Keith smiled and asked "Why is it you're looking for a job?"_

_**Why are you asking so many questions!? **__Yumi wanted to ask, but it was unlady like to be saying things like that, so she thought. Yumi being truthful she just told him about her family's financial problems and that she just wants to help by getting a job._

"_I see," was what the blonde male said and for the rest of the ride the two sat silent. _

_Yumi got dropped off at her home, she was glad that she was finally away from that man and she was hoping that she would never see him again or even hear from him. _

**Few days later **

_Yumi and her family found out that all of their debts were cleared, they also found out that some young man from Hanadera University was behind it, a young man by the name of Handa Keith. Hearing the name Yumi gasped, the other three Fukuzawa's was happy that this man helped them out and they also wanted to repay him._

_The Fukuzawa parents got in touch with the young man and they wanted to meet up with him. Keith wanted to see them that afternoon, so that's when they all met. Yumi was really nervous hoping that it wasn't the Handa Keith she thinks it is, but when they reached the restaurant she seen the blonde hair and the blue eyes she wished she never seen in the first place._

_She looked down at the ground from the time she seen him to when they all went inside. Keith was sitting down with his elbow on the table and his chin on his knuckles. When Yumi looked at him, the blonde grinned at her. _

"_We asked to meet with you so that we can all thank you properly Handa-san" Mrs. Fukzawa said softly, "and we also want to know, what we can do to show our appreciation, is there anything we can do to repay you?" Mr. Fukuzawa finished up the sentence. That made the blonde grin wider, making Yumi flinch and look back down as she shuffled around lightly. That did not go unnoticed by her brother, Yuuki._

"_No thanks necessary Fukuzawa-san," he said softly as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting on._

"_Please we insist," Mr. Fukuzawa said._

"_You said anything, is that right Fukuzawa-san?" Keith asked mischievously. _

_The two Fukuzawa parents nodded once together, looking determined at the young man in front of them. The blonde leaned forward again this time with both elbows on the table and his chin on both of his hands, "very well, I would like to have your daughter, work for me." _

_This brought shock on all four family members, Yumi took a step backwards "e-excuse me?" she said softly. Keith stood up from his seat and crossed his arms looking at the beautiful family, "I want Yumi-chan to work for me." _

"_How did you know her name?" Yuuki asked getting overprotective of his sister._

"_That is something that Yumi-chan and I know," he said before walking out of the restaurant and waving back at them. _

_**End of Flashback**_

When I was finished with my story I looked at everyone and they were all speechless, then I turned to Onee-sama who just looked at me somewhat shocked. After I few seconds of uncomfortable silence Onee-sama spoke, "why didn't you come to us Yumi?" I looked down and shook my head, "you know that we would never ask for anything in return as long as you and your family are alright," Yoshino-san continued.

"Is there anyway you can get out Yumi-chan?" Youko-sama asked.

I looked towards Youko-sama and shrugged, "I really don't know," I tried to ball my hand into a fist, but I just remembered that before I left Keith-kun he was squeezing my hand, so I winced at the pain and looked down at my hand and tried opening and closing it. Soon my hand was covered by Onee-sama's, I looked up at her and she smiled down at me. She brought my hand up and kissed it lightly I blushed at the contact of her lips on my hand then guiltily pulled back and smiled up at her, "thank you everyone for taking me away from Keith-kun."

Sei-sama threw an arm around my shoulders and ruffled my hair, "don't worry about it Yumi-chan."

I smiled up at Sei-sama and nodded, after a long while we ate some of Rei-sama's cake she made and had ourselves some laughs before we all headed home.


	5. Escape

**Before the starting of the scene…**

Fran: *walks into the room, smiling* Hey, I'm back!

Everyone: *looks over at Fran and stares* O.O

_**Awkward silence…**_

Everyone: ….EHHH!

Sei: *jumps on Fran* Ne, Fran-chan where were you!

Yumi: we missed you!

Fran: *chuckles nervously and pushes Sei off her* sorry everyone for being gone for so long, hope you forgive me?

Sachiko: *smacks Fran upside her head*

Fran: Hey! *looks at Sachiko* What was that for, it wasn't very lady-like! *pouts*

Sachiko: That was me forgiving you. *chuckles and ruffles Fran's hair*

Fran: Gah! Okay, okay stop already I'm not a little kid *waves Sachiko's hand away and looks over at the screen with her messed up hair* Hi, everyone… I'm so sorry I haven't updated since almost a year, I've been going through a lot and um… hehe honestly I kinda forgot about this story till I was looking through the other fan fictions the other day-

Everyone: WHAT!

Fran: *sweat drop* eh… *bows deeply* again, I'm terribly sorry. To make it up I've written the next chapter heh, sorry it's pretty lame right now, because I haven't written since the last chapter so I'm trying to get back into it once again.. and don't hate me after you read this chapter it'll get better. Anyways enjoy!

**Yumi**

After our time together at Yoshino-san's house, Sei-sama dropped me off at home, feeling really insecure about me catching the bus by myself for that I was grateful despite Sei-sama's driving skills. Before I got out of her car Sei-sama gently took my hand, "ne, Yumi-chan," she spoke softly. I turned my head to look at her just a bit confused, "hai, Sei-sama?" Sei-sama smiled and let go of my hand to ruffle my hair and said, "be careful and if you're in trouble of any kind you know where to find me along with my number." "of course!" I replied, smiling back then walked over to my front door, feeling safer knowing Sei-sama won't leave till I'm inside.

I unlocked my door and walked in, hearing the sound of Sei-sama's car moving away, "I'm home!" I said as I took off my shoes and replacing them with my home slippers then looked up when hearing nothing at all, no response to my arrival, "Yuuki?" calling out to my brother, after a few seconds there was still no answer. I walked into the kitchen and spotted a note on the refrigerator from my parents, saying they were out and won't be home till late I frowned deeply as I read the note then walked to our phone in the hallway to see if anyone called.

_**Beep!**_

_Mom? Dad? It's Yuuki, I'm just calling to let you know I'm with Kashiwagi-senpai. Oh and tell Yumi sorry but she might have to do the dishes tonight, because I might come home late. Ja ne!_

_**Beep!**_

Hearing that my brother won't be home meant that I will be all by myself, that brought a little uneasiness. Then I saw there was another message on our phone, so with that I pressed the button to listen on.

_**Beep!**_

_Yumi-chan.._

I gasped loudly, hearing his voice and instantly I became frightened…

_*chuckles darkly* I know you're parents aren't home and I also know about your brother not being home either. So just to cut this short I'm coming to get you, what your little school friends did, taking you away from me like that has made me very angry._

_**Beep!**_

Just then something came over my mouth which made me gasp in horror and all too soon everything went black…

"_Yumi…"_

Onee-sama?

"_Get up Yumi."_

Very slowly I opened my eyes then took notice that my mouth was covered by some type of rag to prevent me from saying anything at all, let alone scream. I looked around, taking in my surroundings to see where I might be and was immediately greeted by dark blue eyes. Once again I gasped, seeing the face I was afraid of more than anything else in this world.

_Keith-kun…_

He grinned at me and sat up straight then said in a dark, deep tone, "good morning Yumi-chan, had a good nap?" looking around a bit more I found out we were back at his apartment. I wanted so much to get away from here, attempting to do so I struggled to get free, feeling my wrist rub painfully against another type of material that was tightly tied around Keith's bed post and with that I stopped and let my head hang low, feeling weak still from whatever it was that Keith let me breath in earlier.

I felt the bed move a bit and Keith's shadow coming closer. Frightened, I cringed and whimpered softly, knowing well what might come to me. His fingers gripped my chin tightly and my head was quickly forced up to into his eyes.

"That wasn't a very good first impression your friends gave off yesterday, your so called Onee-sama wasn't much help either, threatening me like she did. She thinks she can scare me? Do you think she cares so much for you? Huh?" He said tightening his grip on my chin, making me whimper more and creating a sudden mist in my eyes. Then he chuckled looking at me with mock warmth then continued on, "Well lets see if your proper Onee-sama will still care for you when she finds out that you're just a messed up commoner. Filthy, desperate, and just a plain FUCKING WHORE!" as he said that Keith pushed my head against the bed post and stood up, moving to the foot of the bed.

"I'm going to show you how much of a whore you are."

My sight was blurry due the tears I've finally let out, looking up at Keith pathetically _why is he doing this? Why me? _I thought to myself, sniffing away. All to soon Keith was shirtless and my eyes widen once my vision was clear as he unbuckled his belt with the most evil smirk on his face. That was the last thing I remembered before going back to unconsciousness.

**Normal POV**

Yumi lays on the bed, unmoving except for the rising and falling of her upper body in a curled up ball position with nothing but the sheets covering her naked form, her hands were untied along with her mouth that was now uncovered as the man with blue eyes throws clean clothes on, smoking his cigarette and staring at the young defenseless girl. Keith looked over at his clock on the dresser beside his bed and it read 5: 45 am then he looks back at Yumi, grabbing her school uniform and smirks viciously before walking over to Yumi and kneels down next to her where his face is just a few inches away from hers.

"Yumi-chan you need to get up," he said soft yet firmly.

The younger girl slowly opens her eyes and blinks, trying to clear the blurriness of her vision. Once she saw Keith's blue eyes she quickly shoots up off the bed revealing her naked top half of her body taking notice of her clothless body Yumi brings up the sheets up to her closely then flinches as pain from her lower abdomen shocks her, she looks down then up at the man with much hate yet much fear in her hazel eyes. Keith smiles and lays Yumi's uniform on the bed next to her.

"Get dressed and I'll take you to school."

As Keith walks away to the other room Yumi gets up off the bed and does as she was told very slowly due to the pain she's feeling. It hurt her so much it was unbearable, putting on one clothing after another Yumi would bite her lip and whimper softly so Keith won't hear her, she even left her hair down because lifting up her arms to put on her pigtails was a lot more painful for her. The blonde man came back into the room just when Yumi was finished tying her scarf, he grabbed her wrist forcefully and dragged her out after a small squeal from the youngest of the two.

**Outside the gates of Lillian Academy**

Both Yumi and Keith were standing by the gates with Yumi looking down at the ground and Keith staring at the frightened girl in front of him. The man reached his hand out and softly strokes Yumi's hair, smiling softly, "do you hate me now Yumi-chan?" he asks with a sift tone.

Yumi flinches at how gentle his voice was she almost fell for it, instead of speaking she shook her head slowly _you have no idea how much I despise you right now Keith-kun _she thought, shaking a bit and holding on to her school bag tightly _I can't tell him that, he'll get angry and hurt me again… I need Onee-sama! _Yumi thought again shutting her eyes, trying to keep her tears from falling.

Keith let his hand down from Yumi's hair and walks away then says, "get inside Yumi-chan, I'll pick you up when you're finished."

After a few minutes the horrible man was gone from Yumi's sight. She turned on her heals and headed straight to Maria-sama's statue, knowing full well that there aren't any students yet since it was really early in the morning.

When the hazel eyed girl was close enough she threw her school bag at the statues feet angrily, "Why did you put me in this position? Tell me Maria-sama WHY!" she asks crying as she looks up to the gentle face of the virgin mother "What did I do to deserve this punishment? Is it because I am of low standards? ANSWER ME!"

After so Yumi dropped to her knees and bowed deeply, sniffling then spoke softly, "Please Maria-sama… forgive me for whatever I have done, I need your strength," Yumi sobs digging her nail into the ground and whispers, "I need Onee-sama…"

For a very long while the small frail girl kept chanting, "Onee-sama, Onee-sama, Onee-sama." she didn't notice a shadow come up from behind her nor felt the presence of the person who knelt right beside her.

"Yumi…"

Yumi didn't even hear the gentle voice of her important person as she kept chanting for her. That was until she felt a hand on her shoulder she slapped the hand away, "NO!" she screamed as she moved back and ducked her head, "no…" Then she felt someone gently grab her wrist, Yumi pulled her wrist back and yelled at the person, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Yumi, it's me," the soft voice of Sachiko spoke.

The younger girl gasped and shook her head rapidly, covering her ears "No! No!"

Sachiko couldn't believe what was happening to her petite souer so she thought the only way she could calm Yumi down was to embrace her, and so she did. Gently the raven haired beauty wrapped her arms around the tiny girl, Yumi gasped and struggled to get free, but with each push Sachiko would hold on to her tighter, letting the small one know that she won't be letting go anytime soon and that's when Yumi realized that it was her Onee-sama.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi cried out as she held on tightly and buried into Sachiko's chest sobbing and shaking hysterically _Oh Maria-sama thank you! _she prayed happily.

"Yumi, please tell me what happened?" Sachiko asked trying to sooth her secret love, rubbing her back softly and stroking her head. All Yumi did was shake her head, pulling the oldest of the two girls closer making her blush very lightly, "Please don't leave me…" Yumi muffled as her sobs got softer and her shakes were slowing down. Sachiko just held the girl, rocking back and forth, "never Yumi, I promise."

Both girls stayed there in front of Maria-sama until Yumi fell asleep in Sachiko's arms. The pale Ogasawara looked down at the sleeping face of Yumi and cupped her cheek, "Oh Yumi…" she whispered before lifting the girl easily in her arms then walked towards the infirmary.

**Break Time…**

Sachiko: *hits Fran upside the head again, but with Fran's tablet*

Fran: What the-!….. Sachiko! *takes her tablet back*

Sachiko: What kind of update is this!

Fran: I told you it was gonna be lame!

Sachiko: Lame! It's HORRIBLE!

Fran: STOP YELLING AT MMPH!

Sei: *covers Fran's mouth* Calm down there Fran-chan. *chuckles* Well everyone there you have it, Chapter 5 of Behind These Hazel Eyes. Could you give Fran-chan a review? Maybe she'll stay with us this time and not forget or else we're gonna have to tie her down hehe.

Fran: *widens eyes and struggles*

Sei: *waves* Hope to see you all soon!

A/N: Yeah there's probably more of the behind the scenes other than an actual update but please, please, PLEASE be patient with me I'm super rusty. I'll try my very best to update soon!


	6. Sorry

Aloha Everyone! First, Happy New Year! Hope yall had a safe and awesome one :)

I thank each and everyone of you who stuck by me during this story but I lost interest in it. Though whoever would like to continue with Behind These Hazel Eyes I would be honored to let you go.. heh just let me know.

I apologize deeply for this but I didn't want you all to keep waiting for something I won't update especially those who were into it.. I was too but shit happens that got me to stop continuing which I will not go on about it xD

Anyways... I hope you forgive me and that you have a great year. I maybe posting other fanfictions I don't know yet heh.

Malama Pono and Jah Bless

Fran-Chan


End file.
